


Big(?) Spoon / Little(?) Spoon

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: In which everyone needs to be held, sometimes.





	Big(?) Spoon / Little(?) Spoon

It’s the middle of the night when Liam wakes up. Rain is battering against the window, and the sound really isn’t helping the uncomfortable pressure on his bladder. His back is hot from where Brett is plastered against him, and he’s also got his arms wrapped around Liam’s waist and a leg draped over the top of Liam’s. Normally he would have no complaints whatsoever, loves how comfortably he fits inside Brett’s hold. Right now, though, Liam really needs to get up.

He starts wriggling out of Brett’s hold painfully slowly, inch by inch. He almost has one arm free when Brett tightens his grip on Liam, mumbling, “Stay.”

“I have to pee, let me up.”

“No,” he says, nuzzling against Liam’s hair.

“Brett, I’m serious.” Liam tries to wriggle out of Brett’s hold, but it’s no use.

“Stay here, little wolf,” he mumbles, sounding almost asleep again. Still, even when he’s half asleep, Brett knows exactly what he’s doing. He knows Liam can’t resist the pet name, gives in to Brett’s every whim. He’s so, so tempted to just stay where he is, but then the pressure on his bladder worsens.

“Little wolf, huh? How about I just pee on you instead, mark my territory? How’s that for little wolf?”

“Sounds hot,” Brett says, loosening his grip slightly.

Liam squirms around until he’s facing Brett and raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“Don’t kinkshame me, Dunbar, it’s not very nice.” Then he gave an affected sigh. “Just hurry up and pee.” He finally lets go, and Liam all but scrambles out of bed.

 

When Liam gets back, Brett’s sitting up in bed with the blankets wrapped around his waist, showing off his bare chest. He’s looking out the window, staring into the night, and Liam wonders how Brett can make any angle look so beautiful.

When Liam gets back into bed and lies down, Brett doesn’t make any attempt to move. Liam turns around and supports himself on an elbow, looking up at Brett. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he says, not quite suppressing a sigh. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“No, come on, we talked about this.” Liam sits up properly so that he’s as close to eye level with Brett as is possible. “If one of us is upset about something, we said we’d talk it through.”

“It’s stupid, really. Don’t worry.”

“What, did you actually want me to pee on you?” Liam asks, satisfied at the laugh that escapes Brett.

“No, it’s just. I’m really tall.”

“Yeah, you are. The tallest,” Liam smiles, rubbing a hand up and down Brett’s arm.

“No, I mean… No matter who I’ve been with, I’ve always been the tallest one, so I’m always the big spoon, but I. I need-”

“To be held too, sometimes,” Liam finishes, and Brett nods. “You could’ve just said so, dumbass. Come on, lie down.”

Brett lays down almost hesitantly, like for once he’s not sure what he’s doing. Liam shimmies against his back, wrapping his arms around Brett’s torso.

“Yeah?” Liam asks as Brett relaxes into his hold.

“Yeah. Thanks, Liam.”

“No problem,” Liam says, pressing kisses into Brett’s shoulder blade as Brett sighs contentedly.

It doesn’t take long before the mixture of the rain against the window and Liam’s hold lulls Brett to sleep.

“Sweet dreams,” Liam whispers, giving Brett a little squeeze as he closes his own eyes.


End file.
